Never judge a book by it's cover
by shadow in the basement
Summary: after a long night at Kaiba Corp seto walks home in the thunderstorm clutching his diary. he gets struck. causing his body to be trapped inside. the abused serenity wheeler stumbles over ithim. can they become friends and work together to sort out thi
1. Chapter 1

okay people this is my newest story. i hope you all enjoy and you'll review.

here it is...

* * *

Never Judge a Book By it's Cover!

* * *

Chapter 1. When it happened.Seto's POV 

I looked at the clock on my desk. It read 3am. _"Not again!"_ I think angrily. That's the second time this week!

Looking out my office window I notice it's tipping down with rain. "Damn! Now isn't that great. I have to walk home in this weather. I should never have given the chauffer the nights off." I grumpily say to myself.

Saving any important documents and shutting down my laptop, I get ready to walk home.

Before vacating the office I glance around once more making sure everything is where it's supposed to be. Looking over at my desk one last time I notice I left one of my most important possessions on the desk. My diary.

The outside made of royal blue leather with a gold rim. And at the top In small writing it says my name. Seto. This is something my father left me before he died. I never write in it, I just carry it around everywhere I go because it is so precious to me.

And to be honest, I've never had anything great I can write in it. Everything that's ever happened to me has been bad. Well except for Kaiba Corp of course. But what could I possibly write in a diary about Kaiba Corp?

Or there's Mokuba. But still nothing I can write in this diary about him that I would never forget.

Picking it up and carrying it in my left hand I leave the office.

I walk along the empty corridors of Kaiba Corp, and all the way down to the bottom floor.

Just as I'm about to leave the building I see bright lightening followed be ah huge crash of thunder. Then to top it all off the rain gets heavier.

Agitatedly I storm out of the Kaiba Corp building and straight into the thunderstorm. Holding my diary as close to me as I possibly could in order to protect it from the rain as best I can.

Suddenly all I can see is a bright light all around me. My body feels weak and my eyes are out of focus. Then, the darkness consumes me.

* * *

Serenity's POV

I run from the house as fast I can. Tears streaming down my face as I think about the beating I had just received from my father. If only I could tell someone. Anyone. Then maybe I could be saved. I can't tell my big brother. He would be absolutely heart broken. I need a friend, someone I can talk to.

Ignoring the pelting rain and the storm in the distance I just keep running.

I finally slow down to catch my breath. I've considered suicide more than once. But then it always comes back to one thing, Joey. He may not know about my beatings but he's my big brother and he means the world to me. And I'd do anything for him. Even if that means staying alive.

Suddenly I trip over something and land face first in a puddle of mud. Wiping the mud and blood from my face I unhurriedly sit back up. Looking around, I try to find what I tripped over. And there by my feet it lay.

"A book?" I ask no one in particular.

Out of interest I pick it up. "It's so beautiful." I remark subconsciously.

Its cover is made from royal blue leather with a gold rim. Near the top in small letters there is one word. "Seto…" I whisper to myself.

Flipping through the pages I realise they are completely Blanc.

"It's a diary." I say and smile for the first time tonight. Finally, a friend. I can write my feelings down in the diary and then maybe I'll feel better. It's the closest thing I have to a real friend anyway.

Shakily I stand up and hurriedly rush home.

* * *

The wheeler residence

* * *

I timidly open the front door and sneak across the hall. Looking at the coat rack I'm relieved to see that my father has gone out.

Quickly I run to my room and lock the door behind me in case my father came home sooner than hoped.

I turn on the light and walk over to my desk. Rummaging through my school work I finally find my best fountain pen.

I sit down and open the diary.

Without another thought I start writing.

'_Dear diary,_

_Or maybe I should call you Seto, as that is what the cover says. My name is Serenity. To start with I thought I should tell you. That I didn't buy you or get given you for a present. I found you lying down in the street. And I thought that maybe we could be friends._

_Well today he beat me. My father I mean. I was late home from school by five minutes and he threw a fit. Fortunately he didn't rape me this time. I don't think I would have made it this far. I considered suicide again today. But I just couldn't do it. Every time I think I'm ready I always have the image of my big brother in my head._

_Well it's getting a bit late. But I will talk more tomorrow. _

_Love and appreciation_

_Serenity'_

I smiled to myself. I really feel like I've talked to a real person. It felt good.

I looked at my page again. Just as I was about to close it some writing appears underneath my own.

**'What the hell is going on here? Please don't tell me I'm trapped inside my diary? Oh god. This has got to be a bad dream. What about Kaiba Corp? What about Mokuba? What am I going to do?'**

* * *

a/n: so what do you think of my new story? This is something I thought of a long time ago. But I never really got round to it. Well I finally did last night and I'm pleased to say I finished one chapter in one night. That is pretty good.

Oh well I hope you enjoyed it. And I hope you'll tell me what you think, and whether or not I should carry on with it.

Thank you for reading chapter 1 of never judge a book by it's cover.

BlUeEyEs89


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. 

Seto's POV 

Slowly I awaken. '_did I get stuck by lightening or something?'_ I thought to myself.

'Hell. I feel really weird. Kind of light headed. In fact so light headed it doesn't even feel like my heads even there!'

With that I tried lifting my hand to touch my head. Shocked however to find I couldn't even move my hands.

'_Okay. Calm down Kaiba. Your not going to be permanently paralysed.'_ I tried not to panic. I just HATE feeling vulnerable.

I tried to speak but that led to nothing. I couldn't open my mouth.

Getting somewhat worried I tried to open my eyes. Now I was nervous. In fact I was petrified. _'This is not good. I can't move any part of my body. All I can do is think and hear. Oh god. I hope nothing happens!'_

Suddenly as if it was magic my eyes opened and I was faced with a…Girl? What the hell? Please don't tell me she's some kind of mad fan girl. Maybe she's just trying to help me. Yeah that's it. Maybe she hasn't figured out who I am yet.

Then to add to my surprise she picked up a fountain pen. And as if it were completely normal to draw on people faces she began to draw on mine.

This angered me. Then abruptly My anger turned into confusion. The words she was writing on my face seemed to be absorbed and they displayed themselves in my mind.

'_Dear diary,_

_Or maybe I should call you Seto, as that is what the cover says. My name is Serenity. To start with I thought I should tell you that I didn't buy you. Neither did I get given you as a present. I found you lying down in the street. And I thought that maybe we could be friends._

_Well today he beat me. My father I mean. I was late home from school by five minutes and he threw a fit. Fortunately he didn't rape me this time. I don't think I would have made it this far. I considered suicide again today. But I just couldn't do it. Every time I think I'm ready I always have the image of my big brother in my head._

_Well it's getting a bit late. But I will talk more tomorrow. _

_Love and appreciation_

_Serenity'_

She thinks I'm a diary?

…Oh no…

This cannot be happening.

'What the hell is going on here? Please don't tell me I'm trapped inside my diary? Oh god. This has got to be a bad dream. What about Kaiba Corp? What about Mokuba? What am I going to do?'

Now I'm panicking!

Serenity's POV 

My smile immediately vanished the instant the new words came into view. Jumping back in horror I throw the book in the air in a desperate attempt to get it away from me.

'Okay. Calm down Serenity. It's just a book. It cant hurt you. JUST BREATH.' I said aloud.

Taking a deep breath I slowly approach the diary. Standing over it for a few minutes eventually I pluck up the courage to pick it up.

Walking back over to my desk I place it down. I slowly slide into my seat and open the book. Taking a peak at the first page I notice that both mine, and the strange writing had completely disappeared.

Taking a deep breath I shakily pick my pen back up and start writing.

'_hello?'_

'_is anyone there?'_

thinking of giving up I move to put my pen away when a message appeared.

'What the hell is going on? I want to know who you are and what you are playing at immediately. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?! I demand an answer!'

Looking bewilderedly down at the page she whispered to herself 'how odd…'

Picking up the pen she wrote her reply.

'My name is Serenity. And I haven't done anything to you. I found you. That is all.'

Immediately a reply came.

'What do you mean you haven't done anything to me! You must have. I wouldn't be trapped in here otherwise. You-you WITCH!'

'_Excuse me? I'm no witch. When I say I haven't done anything to you I mean it. I'm not a liar. Why would I do something like this? I don't even know who you are.'_

'hmpf…you say you don't know who I am? Well all I'm telling you is my name is Seto K-… and I'm asking you to help me.'

'_I will gladly help you seto._

'…Thank you I guess.'

'_It's no problem. Really, I'll help you. I need to go to bed now – we'll start tomorrow. Goodnight seto.' _I smiled lazily down at the diary. And without waiting for any kind of reply I close 'him' and tiredly climb into bed.

Seto's POV 

How could this have happened?! How will I escape?! Will this girl really help me?

End of chapter 2! Hope you liked it after such a long wait XxX

BlUeEyEs89


End file.
